


Tuesday

by crowdedangels



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post episode: s02e08 Next Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: She had hoped to bury herself in work and survive the day – because that's all she could hope for really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to watching this show and it's taken over my brain. The dark! The angst! It's perfect. 
> 
> This is just a wee scene that has bugged me for a while.

Tuesday came. She had hoped to bury herself in work and survive the day – because that's all she could hope for really.

She definitely wasn't going to enjoy it.

She wasn't going to see Ashley bound through the door with the childlike exuberance that made Helen's heart swell, wearing the new top that she had bought for her (black, skull motif, always a winner), clutching the new gadget Henry had made her, then cursing him out because it fritzed and made her hair go frizzy.

She wouldn't be sat on her desk until the Big Guy came in with a tray laden with pancakes and whipped cream and strawberry smiles, giving her a clip upside the head for not sitting on the chair. She'd say it was her birthday so she was allowed, he'd say she wasn't allowed to do that when she was a toddler and mention something about diapers that would make her shut him up while he and Helen laughed.

No, this birthday would be spent with Helen behind her desk in the silence. She turned the page in the tome she was scanning for something pertinent to the next Abnormal extraction when the door opened.

Without knocking or a word, Will closed it behind him and sat down on one of the couches, a book tucked under his arm.

“Will, you don't have to-”

“I'm just reading my book,” he shrugged, propping his legs up on the table and settling in for the day.

Her lips twitched into a smile as she gave a small nod. He didn't add any noise to the room – like Ashley would have, especially today – but just him being there, another presence on the loneliest day she had ever felt in her 157years, was enough. “Will? Thank you.”

 


End file.
